Mudblood
by keekz
Summary: under construction (: Yes construction with hammers, hardhats, and neon orange vests and whatnot. :D
1. Chapter 1 Revised

A/N : Well did a manual spell check on this chapter. Still don't have the money to get my laptop from the pawnshop. Sorry to anyone who reads my stories :D I used an Australian singer and model as inspiration for Andy. Her name is Natalie Imbruglia (: she's the foxy lady in the cover pic.

"Andy, PLEASE. Just help me brush my hair. We're going to be late! I've never been late to King's Cross and I don't plan on it today. Besides, shouldn't you be excited? After all the stories I've told you, I mean." my sister bragged, for this umpteenth time since coming home for summer causing me to roll my eyes. All she did during her summer break was go on and on about everything she had accomplished at Hogwarts. I really didn't care, and to answer her question, no. As fascinated as I was with magic and being able to learn it, I wasn't excited. There wasn't an atom in my body that would be excited to spend a year locked up in a school with my uptight, know-it-all sister. What if I was put in her house? Or in the same dorm!?

"Do it yourself. You're a big girl, I think you can handle it. And the train won't be leaving for another four hours! Its a thirty minute drive!" I said, avoiding her question about me being excited. If only I had been allowed to go to another wizarding school. Far away from my annoying big sister... Well, at least I could drop out after one year if I couldn't stand her. Dad said so himself after I threw a fit because I was 'scared of magic', which I totally wasn't. But I couldn't admit to anyone how I felt, it was just plain wrong to feel this way about my own sister. We argued often but everyone just thought it was sibling rivalry. I alone knew it wasn't. I had friends with older siblings none of them felt the same way as I did. Big sis didn't seem to know either how much I loathed her and she was supposed to be the 'smart one'. Every little thing she did pissed me off.

"Mother! Andy won't help me brush my hair! I'm going to be late!" my sister yelled.

Tattle-tale.

"Andromie!" my mother shouted, making me since at the retched name she had given me, "Help your big sister!". I breathed deeply to control my anger then snatched the brush out of her waiting hand. I tried to ignore the accomplished smile on her face but for some reason my eyes kept glancing back at her in the bathroom mirror. It rekindled the fire in me and I began to brush her curly hair forcefully, tugging as hard as I could on the knots.

"Ow! Are you trying to pull my head off Andy?" she whined.

If I was, would it be cruel? I lied and shook my had then begin to brush gently. I was able to but my knuckles turned white because of my grip on the brush. When I was finished, she squealed and turned around to hug me. Apparently, my forceful tugs had done good to the bush of hair on her hair. That and the straightening serum she'd applied beforehand, tamed the wild jungle on her head which now framed in her face in loose curls. I scowled behind her back as she hugged me and dance ehile thanking me. Yes, everything she does pisses me off.

"Hermione! Andromie!" my mother called in a much more pleasant tone than earlier, "Come down for breakfast!". With that, my sister released me from my torture and ran down stairs, not stopping to wait for me. Of course she wouldn't, Hermione always like to beat me to the table because she had to beat in every little thing we did. And also, so she could get the food onto her plate faster than me so she would get the best of everything served.

When I reached the dining room, she was waiting, food on her plate, with a pleasant look on her face. She was next to my father, rambling on about a book she read. I ignored the head-to-toe look she gave me when I entered and sat down opposites my father. I picked a few pieces of egg and toast from the table and put them on my plate. My mother then sat down next to me, bringing the fresh squeezed orange juice she had just made. Once she had gotten her food, we all began to eat.

"Is that all your going to eat dear?" my mother asked as she eyed the small amount of food on my plate.

"Your not going to be able to focus today if you don't have a proper breakfast, Andy." Hermione added before I could even open my mouth and respond to our mother. It was another on of her habits, to speak before I could even when she wasnt the one being spoken to. How was I going to put up with that all year. Instead of snapping at her, I just nodded my head and took some bacon and a pancake. Hermione had managed to leave the most burnt pieces for me, as usual.

After breakfast, I finished the last touches of packing. As soon as I was finished, I watched my older sister frantically look for things she might have forgotten. I watched amused as she ran back and forth in our room, my head following her from left to right side. When she was sure nothing was forgotten, she grabbed her trunk and still frantic, told me to hurry up and get my things in the car. I didn't want to waste my energy to tell her that my trunk was in the car already and she was the one who needed to hurry. With a quiet sigh, I walked out of the room and downstairs to the car.

The ride to the train station was uneventful. I stared out the window the whole time trying to drown out the sound of Hermione's voice and luckily, succeeded.

"Andy. Andy! ANDY! We're here!" Hermione squealed as she shook my arm. I sighed again quietly and followed her out. We lugged our trunks to platforms 9 and 10 and after saying a long tearful goodbye to our parents, we ran through to platform 9 and 3/4. I was already aware of how to get through because I had seen Hermione do it for the past two years. Last year I'd even gone through with Hermione because no one had noticed I rode on her cart next to her trunk until Hermione was charging full speed onto Platform 9 3/4. When Hermione saw me , she grabbed me by the wrist and led me back out lecturing me all the way about how she knew I was envious but I'd have to wait because 10 year olds weren't allowed, my magic powers still weren't developed, and something about me being lucky because it was uncommon for two muggle-borns in a family. My parents were relived to know I hadn't been kidnapped and we bid Hermione another goodbye. I remember smiling mischievously as she left because she was angry about being 'late'.

This year we were three hours early and the platform and train were pretty much empty. I fell asleep as soon as we were situated in a compartment so that I could avoiding speaking to my 'darling' sister. I was awoken when two boys came in since one spoke rather loud. The loud one was a red-head who seemed to be stuffing his face with candy. His eyes widened and he blushed as he took in Hermione's new appearance. With my help (I was forced), she now wore clothing that fit her better, showing off her lean body and the color complimented her complexion. Her hair was no longer bushy thanks to treatments and serums and proper brushing which I hoped I wouldn't have to do all year. The bushy hair had been a mix of my mother's curly hair and my father's dull dry hair. I seemed to stick out like a sore thumb in the family with my straight, shiny almost black hair but I still thank the hair Gods for it. Unlike them I could wake up in the morning with only a few strands out of place and these strands were easily put back into place with a few stroke of a brush and voila, flawless hair. I don't mean to be conceited, its one of the few attributes I have.

The rest of my looks were rather boring. I was short standing at 5 feet, making me stand out even more against my tall, slim family members. I guess other than having to stand while everyone sat in family portraits was embarrassing but other than that I accepted my height. I didn't have plans to run for Miss Universe or even model for that matter so it wasn't much of a problem to me. I admit I look stumpy and even chubby if I don't wear the right clothes but luckily I'm the Granger sister with a fashion sense and willingness to spend my allowance on cute clothes. I also knew how to make my odd complexion work which was light especially against my dark hair. Certain colors even brought out my dark grey heavy-lidded eyes. When I don't have anything better to do, I stare at myself in the mirror, comparing myself to my family members. My parents ,sister, aunts, uncles, cousins, and other relatives all had blonde or light brown curly hair but no dark hair that came even close to mine. Most had brown eyes and a few were green but no blue or grey like mine. Even my cheeks bones were different, prominent and wider than everyone elses.

"Well, it's a good thing you made it. I thought you might not make it on train again." Hermione smiled at the two boys. Her voice broke my train of thought and brought me back to the present situation. I studied the second boy, who had messy black hair and glasses. He had bright green eyes that stood out against the rest of his features. I blushed when I realized he noticed me staring at him. After taking a good long look at me, he interrupted Hermione's chatter to ask who I was.

"Oh, that's Andy. My sister. It's her first year." she shrugged seeming annoyed that he had interrupted her story about what she had read over the summer.

"You never mentioned you had a sister, 'Mione." the red-head stated, somehow managing to speak through his stuffed mouth. I wasn't surprised that she wouldn't mention me but it did remind me of why I loathed her. It was enough to make me stand up quietly and walk out of the compartment in search of the restroom.

I continued down the hall with my eyes glued to the floor until I bumped into someone. I fell back a bit and would've fell to the floor if the person I'd bumped into hadn't grabbed my hand. I looked up to my savior and saw the most handsome boy I had ever laid my eyes upon. He had blonde hair that was almost white and striking icy blue eyes that studied me from head to toe.

"Do watch where you're going next time. I don't know where you were staring but I thought you'd seen me coming. Draco Malfoy's the name." he shook my hand which he had yet to let go of. I could feel my cheeks burning red and couldn't get my mouth to form the words I wanted to say.

"Mute, are you?" he said while raising an eyebrow at me. I managed to shake my head no. "Well, I honestly don't have to time to attempt to communicate with you so I'll just be on my way. I assume you're a first year, good luck in being sorted. If you're lucky you'll be sorted into Slytherin.". With that, he walked past me not looking back while i continued to stare with my mouth slightly open. I was normally a quiet person but when it came to arrogant boys I usually had some smart remark to throw at them. But this boy was different, much more handsome and the way he confidently carried himself like he was better than me made me believe that he was.

I don't know how long I stood looking like an idiot but I did until the compartment next to me opened and a tall red-head stood in the doorway. He looked at me then left and right down the hallways of the train.

"Excuse me cutie, but are you alright? As adorable as it is, you've been standing there with your mouth open for quite some time and it might get stuck like that. I'm curious to know if you'd be just as pretty in other facial expressions." he smirked.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat. I'm Andy by the way." I returned his smirk and stuck out my hand for him to shake.

"Well, it seems I was correct. You're much more beautiful when you smile. Fred Weasly." he said while taking my hand in his and planting a kiss on it.

"Flattery won't get you far, Mr. Weasly." I took my hand from his and placed it on my hip.

"Not far, but at least it'd get me somewhere. However, your doubt that it'd get me far challenges me to prove you wrong. Do come inside, fair maiden." Fred stuck out his chest and smiled while gesturing for me to enter his compartment. When I did, I was surprised to find another red-head who was identical to him. I looked from on to another making sure I wasn't seeing things. They both grinned at me.

"Well, Fred, do introduce us to your new friend." the red-head identical to him said.


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

A/N: I did a spell check here and there. I changed the part where I had written Fred calling Hermione a know it all brat because it really isn't something he would say. (: so here it is folks, Chapter 2 Revised.

"Gladly my brother. This here is Andy. I assume she's a first year because it would be impossible for us not to notice such a pretty face in the past years." Fred motioned towards me, "And Andy, this is my handsome twin George and our good friend Lee Jordan." He pointed at the dark skinned boy seated across from George.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said politely while reaching out to shake both of their hands.

"The pleasure is ours." George grinned and shook my hand firmly. Lee did the same but didn't say anything. I returned the smile and sat down next to George and across from Fred giving me the chance to study his features. His red hair was just like the boy I had met earlier but his skin was fairer with less freckles. His face was longer and thinner and his brown eyes were lighter and more striking.

"May we know your full name Miss Andy?" Fred smirked knowing that I had been looking at him.

"I won't tell you my first name because I prefer Andy but it's Andy Granger. And Fred is correct, I'm in my first year." I smiled I wasn't embarrassed that he'd caught me checking him out. It was natural for the opposite gender to do so and who was I to go against nature. However, I didn't want them calling me Andromie which is a horrid name. I didn't want them to know I was a Granger and related to Hermione either but they would find out anyways. Besides, it'd be suspicious to hide my last name and I didn't want my first friends to think so.

"GRANGEr?" Fred's eyes widened, apparently they knew my sister. This was going to be elementary all over again with Hermione being the apple of everyone's eye. Yup, I'd definitely drop out or switch schools by the end of this year.

"You don't look anything like our little brother's 't act like her either." George said as Fred seemed unable to speak. He managed to nod in agreement. I stand corrected, I may love this school. i grinned genuinely that people noticed right away our differences.

"So you're a muggle born as well? Not that we have anything against that but it is odd to have two siblings in a muggle family to have magical abilities." Fred pondered suddenly able to speak again. I shrugged. Hermione had said the same thing. How was I suppose to know why I was also a witch.

"Yeah, I don't know why we both do. But I'd started doing odd things before Hermione did, even if she is older. My parents had the house blessed and called in several paranormal experts before Hermione got a letter from Hogwarts. That old man with beard and half-moon spectacles even came to said he was headmaster and a powerful wizard but I can't seem to remember his name." I said while trying to remember his name.

"Dumbledore himself came to visit you? Don't think he does that with every muggle-born. Perhaps because there's two of you." George pondered. I shrugged again. All three boys sat silently staring at me. It made me feel nervous and excited all at once knowing the attention was in me for once.

"Well seems as none of us know the answer. Let's not hurt ourselves with such seriousness. Ever played Quidditch Andy?" Fred changed the subject noticing that I was uncomfortable.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. I might've heard something about it from Hermione but didn't know anything about it.

"It's a Wizarding sport. Played on brooms. No worry you'll get to watch us, George and I are on the team. You might even enjoy playing so we'll teach you when you have some free time." Fred seems excited talking about te sport.

"We'll see. I'm not much of the sporty type though. I was never good at those things..." I said honestly although i hated admitting it. Better than making a fool out of myself though.

"Well what are you good at?" George asked.

"Hmm. I do love to dance. You'd have to be the judge if I were good or not." I answered honestly. It was the only think I could think of that I was better at Hermione in.

When it came to reading books and other academic achievements, I was just as smart as her but I wasn't so obsessed with knowing everything. Actually I found it annoying so I was constantly dumbing myself down, avoiding assignments and class work. But when it came to exams, if I got everything wrong it'd be obvious I knew the answers. I'd tried that once. And being unlike Hermione a much as I could wasn't worth failing so I tried anyways. I was scolded often for barely passing in school but this felt better but it was a relief compared to trying my hardest only to be beaten by her by a few points.

Dance, however, was something I was good at and Hermione was horrible at. Our mother had enrolled us at a young age in ballet. Hermione was so horrible, she quit after a year. Although I was never best in my class at ballet, at least I'd beaten her at something. Not that I cared when we were younger, it wasn't until elementary that Hermione was finally better at something and started rubbing it in my face that I felt challenged. At first I even cried when she taunted me calling me stupid and mentioning I wasn't the best in our ballet class either so I was basically not good at anything.

After much begging, mother let me join other dance classes and I became best at other styles like jazz, ballroom, and belly dance. When hard times came and we couldn't afford my dance classes, I was offered to join the dance company and have classes for free. Hermione was furious. It was her suggestion that I quit so we could save money. I knew it was really because she hated that I wa better at it then her but my parents wouldn't believe little St. Hermione would do such a thing.

After talking and joking with the three boys for most of the train ride and forgetting about my stupid sister, we decided to change into our robes. Being the gentlemen they were, they escorted me to the girls' bathroom and waited until I was changed.

They proceeded to help me get to Hagrid and the rest of the first years. As soon as I had seen the castle, I decided I couldn't leave. Everything about it was beautiful and magical and it just felt right that I was there. Since I was a young girl, I'd love castles and their majestic architectures. It was a dream come true and the talking portraits and magically floating candles just made it even more exciting. While other first years were scared or nervous about the sorting, I was too excited to notice until my name was called.

"Granger, Andromie." the old skinny witch from earlier called. All heads in the great hall turned towards me. Apparently, my sister was well known. All students who had been chattering away while other first years had been sorted were now silent and staring at me. I walked as fast as I could with my head down as if trying to make myself disappear.

Which I did, just my luck.

Students gasped when half way through I became invisible. I looked around then down at my hands and shrieked when I couldn't see them. The old women pointed her wand at me and with a flick I could see my hands again. I hurried forward and sat on the stool in front of her. A black hat was put on ny head.

"Oh? I didn't know there was another one of _you. " So, he didnt like my sister either. i would get along great with people here!_

_"Definitely not a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff. Happy about that, are you? Smart yet not studious. Cunning I suppose. Definitely ambitious. Yes, only one house would fit you. Its where I put all of them." I was elated when he said I definitely wasn't a Gryffindor._

_"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat called out. Instead of the applause the other first years received, I looked across the room to find some confused faces, some astounded faces, and in my new housemates I saw looks of disgust. _


	3. Chapter 3 Revised

A/N: Sorry about all the typing errors and whatnot in previous chapters. Currently writing on my phone so it's kind of difficult. I will fix my errors once I get my laptop back(: The last part of the second chapter wasn't supposed to be italicized(Im not going to pretend I know how to spell that), only one word was but after I pressed the I button, it wouldn't go back to normal so please bear with me. Anyways, I just wanted to add this story begins during the time of PoA, Harry's 3rd year. Fred and George are 4th year instead of 5th year to close the gap with Andy. I forgot to mention Dementors on the train last chapter so we'll just say they didn't reach their compartment. :D I'll be skipping forward mostly through the rest of the year because Andy's not going to be closely tied to Harry or Hermione and their problems.

The Slytherins began to whisper while the sorting continued.

"How did a mudblood get into Slytherin?"

"She doesn't look like the other one."

"How is there two of them in a family?"

"They must be a family of thieves."

"Maybe she tricked the sorting hat into thinking she was a pureblood."

"I wonder if she thinks she deserves to be here."

When Dumbledore began his speech they continued to whisper but in lower whispers that I could no longer hear. When he was finished and food appeared in front of us magically, one girl decided to speak directly to me. She was seated next to Draco Malfoy who had gone from looking at me like I was the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen to completely ignoring me.

"So, aren't you going to go sit with the blood traitors and other mudbloods? I saw you with the Weasel twins on the train. Were they the ones who helped you to steal your magic from someone mudblood?" she snickered. Draco still didn't look my way but his eyes seemed to grow dark at the mention of the Weasley twins.

"I'd rather drown in the lake we crossed to get here than eat near Hermione or anyone on her table." I answered bitterly, meaning every word. The Slytherins around me grinned and a few laughed. They continued interrogating me and I continued with my smart remark answers.

Once they were satisfied they began to explain to me about blood status. They explained what a mudblood was and their theory that we were muggles who has stolen our magic from wizards.

I told them that I didn't recall stealing a wizards magic or even knowing what magic was until I started showing signs of magical abilities.

They concluded that I had done it by accident or that a blood traitor had gone mad and given it to me without my knowing. They also concluded since I had shown signs before Hermione she had become jealous of me and found a way to steal someone's magic.

The conversation continued even once we had reached the common room. Pansy remained close to Draco.

"Well, since you already have the magic you might as well put it to good use in supporting purebloods and hating blood traitors."Pansy decided and that was how I was accepted into Slytherin.

The year ended how it began. I continued to stick with my housemates doing anything to be accepted. I teased the Gryffindors and talked behind their backs. I admit I enjoyed it when it was Hermione. It felt good being on top and being accepted by my house. I figured Fred and George would understand that I was doing everything I did to prevent myself from being eaten alive in my own house. I didn't talk to Hermione either. I ignored her whenever she tried and she eventually gave up as well.

I made many friends in my house. My group of friends were all Slytherin girls who were like younger versions of Pansy and her crew who were the Queen Bees of their year. I admit I was quite jealous of Pansy because she was always with Draco. I'm no beauty but Pansy looked like she fell off an ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down resulting in a flat pug-like disfiguration of her face. But then again she had the body I'd always wanted. Tall, fit, slender. She could look good in any outfit and could only possibly look better if she were naked. Maybe that's what Draco saw in her.

I admit, I tried my best to copy her. I pulled up my skirt a little higher than allowed and swayed my hips when I walked. At the young age of 13, I was experimenting with whatever beauty potions or charms anyone would let me try. My parents wouldn't send me makeup though and I was embarrassed to ask anyone to share that with me so I wasn't able to cake on makeup just like Pansy.

I went to all Slytherin Quidditch games, to watch Draco Malfoy play and also to support my house. I even paid close attention to the twins when they played but never showed it. I also didn't talk to them during the year. Fred had sent me several notes for us to meet but I never went to the said meeting place. I didn't dare. After a few months he stopped trying.

I excelled in my classes just as much as my sister. My favorite was Care of Magical Creatures and I enjoyed all my classes even History of Magic but I'd never admit it. I couldn't try hard because that would me un-slytherin. Perhaps if a pureblood in Slytherin did, he'd be teased then ignored. But a mudblood like myself would be tortured and shunned if I showed so much interest.

I made sure to match my fellow Slytherins but never bested them. They would say I was a mudblood who didn't know her place. So I didn't get the marks my sister did but I still did fairly well.

After all my efforts, Draco still never gave me a second glance the whole year. I still watched him though and the more I did the more things i began to admire about him. His confidence, his determination, the way he stood up for what he believed in(blood purity), and most of all those moments he smiled a true smile, not those cocky smirks he usually did. He was arrogant and it got him into bad situations, like when he insulted Buckbeak but for some reason but I didn't mind. I still wished I was the one taking care of arm after he was attacked.

By the time the year ended, I'd decided I'd be back next year. Even if I hadn't had any grand adventures like the Golden Trio whom might I add managed to win the House Cup for Gryffindor yet again.

Throughout the summer, Hermione and I continued to ignore each other. I avoided her by taking dance classes all day and coming home late. However I couldn't refuse to attend the Quidditch Cup. I didn't have a choice either, my parents were going on a vacation somewhere. They wouldn't let me stay with my friends either. We went to the Burrow the night before so we wouldn't be late the next day.

We arrived at the tall home at around 8pm. Arthur had picked us up from home and we'd used a portkey. Mrs. Weasley hurried out to greet us. She greeted me warmly with a hug.

"You must be Andy." she smiled after greeting Hermione, "Come now you must me hungry. You're just in time for dinner.". With that she took us by the wrists and led us inside.

The Weasely family and Harry were already sitting at the table. I immediately blushed upon sight of the twins. I'd ignored them the whole year and I had a feeling they wouldn't be as nice to me as they had been. They smiled when they looked at me but it didn't seem genuine.

I sat down next to George which was the only other seat available other than the one next to Fred. I stared down at my plate and waited for Mrs. Weasley. When everyone was situated, food magically appeared in front of us an we began to dig in. I was silent and focused on my food which I ate slowly to avoid finishing before anyone else since I didn't know where I'd be sleeping yet. Mr. Weasley began ask about muggle inventions and I answered with short direct answers. While I was explaining the use of CD players, Fred stood up without excusing himself and stormed out of the kitchen. George gave me a look and followed after his twin. This wasn't going to go well.

"I wonder what's gotten into them." Mrs. Weasley said to break the silence.

After everyone was finished eating, Mrs. Weasley led us to Ginny's room where Hermione and I would stay. There were three beds prepared, two on one side of the room and one on the other. I chose the one away from the other two girls and got ready for bed. I pulled out some parchment and a quill so I could finish writing letters to my friends before I fell asleep. Hermione and Ginny went to bed right away, probably excited to wake up early and get to the Quidditch Cup.

When I finished my letters, I still wasn't tired so I decided to go out and send them. Hermione had gotten an owl over summer so we could write to our parents while at Hogwarts. Our barn owl was perched on the kitchen window next to the Weasley's.

"Writing to your little Slytherin friends, Andy?" I jumped at the voice and turned around to see one of the twins. I couldn't tell who in the darkness of the kitchen. I relaxed a little knowing it wasn't some serial killer.

"I don't believe that's any of your business." I said cooly.

"I guess not. I wasn't aware you replied to letters seeing as you never replied to mine." So it was Fred.

"I'm sorry Fred! I thought you'd understand' I've been trying so hard to fit in just to survive in Slytherin! I'm sorry I'm not a brave Gryffindor like you or my sister." I said the last part with a bit of venom that I hadn't attended. Spoken like a true Slytherin.

"You could've at least replied. And we were supposed to meet in secret. No one would've known either way!" he argued, daring to take a step forward.

I didn't know what to say.

He was right, I could have written to explain. I could have gotten away with meeting him.

My mouth opened but no words came out. He chuckled.

"That's how you looked when I'd first met you." he stepped closer until he was towering over me. He brushed a strand of hair from my face and let his hand linger on my cheek. "If you weren't 12, I might kiss you Andy." he whispered barely audible.

"I'm 13, turning 14." I was shocked at what I had said.

"What? Then why are you about be in second year? Shouldn't you be in Harry's year then?" he questioned.

"I was born ten months after Hermione on August 1. I guess my parents were in a hurry. I was delayed two years. One year because my birthday didn't make the cut which is July 31, Harry's birthday. The other year I don't know why I didn't get a letter from Hogwarts. I was expecting it after Hermione's first year but -" I was cut off by Fred's lips. It was just a small peck on the lips but enough to make a girl of my age blush and be at a loss for words. A smirk that would challenge Draco's famous smirk played on his lip afterwards.

"Well you sure are short for your age." he joked and I blushed more, conscious of my height. "Don't fret little one. It's cute how small you are.".

"I wish I could say the same but you're giraffe-like and there's nothing cute about." I teased.

"I've never been compared to a giraffe before." Fred put a hand on his chest as if he were offended.

"Consider it a first." I said while patting his arm. My hand lingered on his arm, I could feel his biceps through his long sleeve shirt. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I realized what I'd been doing. I immediately took my hand off him.

"So will you be a risk taker this year and be meeting me after hours?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at me again.

"I'm not a brave Gryffindor like yourself Mr. Weasely. l'm not sure about meeting you but maybe I'll write back to your letters." I said playfully. It was the truth though.

"I guess that will have to do. For now. Someday I'll convince you to though. How can you resist the Weasley charm?" he said with a serious face.

"I'm not sure Fred, but Ive been doing it and I will somehow do it again. However, it will not be an easy task."

"You are a confident little Slytherin aren't you Andy?" Fred smiled back and managed to land another kiss on my lips.

"And you are a daring Gryffindor." I said while poking him in the chest.

"Yes I am." he nodded "I think it is time you went to bed young lady.". I nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight Mr. Weasley." I yawned then began walking back to Ginny's room.

"Goodnight Miss Andy." he called, using my first name because he knew I hated being related to Hermione.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I don't think I'd be able to stay up and meet with Fred while at Hogwarts. What would happen to my studies?

Wait. What the hell. That's what Hermione would say. In that case, maybe I will meet Fred after hours at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So Andy's gettin' somee. Haha. Don't worry it's a stage she's going through. Just some fluff in this chapter, she's too young for other stuffs. Luckily, the fourth year is pretty fast and less eventful than the upcoming years. So expect smut in a few chapters :D I'm still developing her character and she may seem shallow, but its the effect of Hermione always putting her down. She's finally feeling what its like to be accepted. And as for the infatuated with Draco thing, I'm being realistic. This is not that "I hate Draco, hes an aggorant git then something happens and now I'm head over heels for him" story. Its not that story where Draco bullies the main character because he's secretly inlove with her because shes different even though she's not the prettiest girl in because I don' live those type of stories but there's lots of good ones I've read and I'm doing something different. Anyways, Draco doesn't notice Andy much other than she's a mudblood in Slytherin related to Granger. But she'll do anything it takes to get him. So maybe Andy's immature, hard headed, and doesn't know right from wrong yet but that's what makes growing up interesting. Cheers!

Fred and George woke us up early in the morning by jumping from bed to bed and talking loudly in Irish accents. I was first to wake up and groggily headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After I was up they continued jumping from Hermione to Ginny's bed.

When I finished taking a long shower, I headed back in my bathrobe to find that Ginny and Hermione were no longer in the room. Fred and George were also gone.

I chose to wear an almost see through sleeveless blouse very light mint greenblue color, tucked into mint green high cut shorts, a white belt with a bow in front. I painted my nails a matching mint green and wear mint green open toe stillettoes that had a silver chain on the front. Whats the point o being short if I cant wear heels right?

( Outfit seen here but silver instead of gold on the shoes . I have a picture of the putfit. I will post as soon as I know how along with a picture of the person I used for Andy's looks. Ok back to story, sorry for the mid chapter interruption)

I put on silver dangly earrings and put on some pink lip gloss my mother had finally agreed to buy me. I did my hair in loose curls. When I was satisfied I went down tothe kitchen to wait for the others. Ginny was coming back in a fluffy towel when I left.

Fred and George were dressed in their favorite sports team attire and sitting at the table waiting for everyone. Ron , Harry, an Mr. Weasly sat across from them. Fred's jaw dropped when he saw me and I smiled at his reaction.

"You're all dressed up today Andy. Mint green ha? Hope that means you're cheering for the Irish." George broke the silence and nudged Fred in the ribs.

"Of course." I said nonchalantly while taking a seat next to Fred. He messed with me last night and now it was my turn. Before Mr. Weasley could comment, Mrs. Weasley came in pushing Ginny and Hermione along. Ginny wore a green sweater and Irish hat while Hermione wore purple jacket on top of a grey t-shirt. Unflattering to her frame might I add. If I was that skinny, well damn, I'd flaunt it. Hermione gave me a head-to-toe look.

"I hope you won't get cold later Andy." she said disapprovingly. I shrugged. I had a coat to bring.

"Everyone dig in already, you might miss your portkey!" Mrs. Weasley wailed before Hermione could say anything else. We did as we were told and ate as fast as we could. When everyone had finished, we rushed out of the house and followed Mr. Weasley towards the port key.

There were several people waiting near the port key. One I recognized as Cedric Diggory, a handsome boy I might've noticed if he hadn't been a Hufflepuff. He smiled at us while his father spoke to Mr. Weasley and Harry. I noticed Hermione smile back and whisper something to Ginny. So she had a widdo (little, ahem) crush on Cedric, eh? Well, that changes everything. Even if he was a Hufflepuff, I enjoyed pissing Hermione off. I moved closer toward him and introduced myself. I noticed him watch my legs as I walked toward him and I made sure to sway my hips.

"Hi Andy. I'm Cedric. You might not know me but I go to Hogwarts too." he shook my hand and smiled shyly.

"I know you Cedric." I flirted with a confident smile on my face. Before I could say anything else a hand suddenly grabbed my wrist forcefully.

"The portkey's about about ready Andy, we'd better get closer." Fred pulled me away. I mouthed 'Im Sorry' to Cedric who followed us to the port key.

I didn't know Fred would be the jealous type. It made me feel like a complete bitch. I hadn't thought about how he might feel about me flirting. Actually I'd forgotten all about him and the kiss we shared the night before. I'd pretty much forgotten Fred entirely , I was so caught up in the moment. I was too focused on trying to piss off Hermione. He was right though after a minute we held onto the portkey and magically wound up at the Quidditch World Cup. We parted ways with Diggorys to set up our tent.

The tent looked like a small green camping tent good for one person on the outside but was quite large on the inside. Gotta love magic. Inside it had a dining area and living room with two rooms off to the side. The girls room was to the left and the boys' to the right. I set my things down then made my way to the boys' room to get away from Hermione who was probably furiius with what I'd done.

I grinned at the thought. My grin faded when I saw Fred who looked rather unhappy as well. Ron and Harry had went to see Hermione and Ginny. George seemed to be asleep and amr. Weasely had gone somewhere outside the tent. I took the chance to approach Fred.

"Everything okay Fred?" I asked nervously.

"Really Andy. You have to ask? " he snapped. I looked down at the floor and shrugged. "I could accept you ignoring me a whole year so you could fit in with your so-called friends. I watched you become one of them, wearing your skirt a little higher an what not. But flirting with Diggory right in front of my face?! None of your little friends were there to make you do it. You weren't doing it to make me jealous either, it was like you forgot I even exsist!".

"I-I'm sorry Fred! I didn't mean to!" I felt tears well up in my eyes. He'd been on point accusing me of what I'd done. I felt horrible.

"What the hell? How can you not mean to! You can't accidently flirt with someone accidently in front of the guy you had kissed hours before! " He put emphasis on accidently, to prove how stupid I sounded. I was stupid. "You're just a little whore. Who knows what you've been doing in that dorm of yours at school. I thought you just had a harmless crush on Draco but for all I know, you might be snogging him all over the Slytherin Common Room!" His words were cold but my tears stopped. He was wrong.

"I am not a whore." I said coldly.

"Oh really Andy? Then what the hell are you!" Fred began raising his voice.

"If I told you why I did it, you might still hate me." I said quietly.

"Try me."

"I did it to piss off my sister. I hate her." my voice was barely audible. He snorted.

"All siblings do everything to piss each other off Andy. It doesn't mean you hate them. But flirting with Cedric was all you could think of to get revenge? What did she do to piss you off anyways." he asked, his voice was back to normal and his eyes were no longer angry.

"Nothing. I just noticed she liked Cedric." I munbled.

"And you were jealous?" he was trying to understand. He thought I was jealous because she liked Cedric.

"Are you implying that I actually like Cedric?" I grinned, "He's handsome but I don't think a Hufflepuff could handle me. I really just go out of my way to piss of my sister.". Fred eyed me suspiciously as if he didn't believe me. After a minute or two he pulled me close and hugged me. He kissed me again lightly on the lips.

"You should think of other ways to piss off your sister, little one. I could help you there." he whispered into my ear , planting a kiss on my cheek after. I smiled sinisterly at the thought then kissed him. I held the kiss longer than the quick pecks he'd given me. Fred turned a bright shade of pink and I figured my work was done.

"I'll assume that I'm forgiven." I winked as I walked out of the room, swaying my hips ever so softly. I walked out of the tent and looked around. Everyone was frantic getting ready for the game. Mr. Weasley was one of these people and he was walking quickly towards the tent.

"Ginny! Ron! Kids! Let's goo!" he called as he half-walked half-jogged toward us. The twins and the other came running out, Fred pulled me along with them almsot tripping me in the process. I looked around hoping no one from Slytherin would see me. But it so happened that we all bumped into a certain platinum blonde haired boy and his father. He turned and smirked at us until his eyes fell on me then on my hand which Fred held. I couldn't read Draco's expression but it quickly changed back into a smirk as he taunted Harry and Ron. Fred's grip seemed to tighten on my hand in anger. Luckily we were rushed by Mr. Weasley up to our seats far from the Malfoys.

Fred and George bet all their money that the Irish would win even if Krum caught the snitch. They said something about the Irish having teamwork. I sat silently the whole game nervously playing with my hands. Draco would tell everyone what he had seen. It would've been fine if he'd just seen me with the Weasleys. I could say I was forced to stay with Hermione. But holding hands with Fred? I couldn't say my mother forced me into that.I was dead meat.

Fred and George ended up winning but not getting paid. We ate dinner in the tent, Irish fans celebrated while Bulgarian fans sulked. What happened next was the most frightening thing tht had happened to me at that point in my life. At first we believed it was just the Irish celebrating. In reality, Death Eaters began to attack. As soon as we realized what was going on, we ran for our life away from the fires and spells blowing things up. Fred and I ended up being seperated from the group. We bumped into Cedric who stayed with us until we found the others huddled together in the woods. What Fred explained was the Dark Mark, appeared in the sky and everything seemed to quiet down. We stayed there until Mr. Weasley came to get us. With him was Mr. Diggory and another man. They were arguing about a wand while they escorted us back to the tent. I didn't care though, I was still scared for my life. Mr. Weasley and the Golden Trio stayed outside continuing to argue. I followed the twins and Ginny inside. I quietly sobbed into Fred's chest while he held me. The four of us sat in the girls' room all on my bed. Harry, Hermione, and Ron might be used to these kind of things but not me. I was a muggle-born and I could've been the one they had tortured.

"Everything is under control little one, enough crying." Fred whispered while rubbing my back. I would've been offended being called "little one" which probably referred to my vertically challenged state as I liked to call it. When Mr. Weasley came inside, after what seemed like a century, he told us to finish eating and informed us that we would all be sleeping in one room. The four boys would sleep together, two in a bed with me and Hermione in the other two beds. Ginny would sleep with her father in the living room, just outside our door. We all nodded quietly and did as we were told.

Despite the fact that we were all scared, we managed to fall asleep instantly. The long day had taken its toll on everyone.

I woke up when I felt someone lay down next to me in the middle of the night. I knew it was Fred and when I looked , I saw I was right. He hugged me tightly. I looked around and noticed Ron had also moved down next to Hermione but didn't hug her like Fred did to me. Harry also squeezed in next to Ron. George climbed down to lay on the other side of Fred, his back turned to us. I had a feeling the boys had arranged this but I didn't mind because I felt safer. The bed being magically enhanced seem to grow wider to accomodate the three of us.

Fred held my chin and pushed it up lightly so his lips would reach mine. We kissed passionately as if we wouldn't see eachother again. I felt his tongue on my lips and parted my mouth slightly so he could get a taste. When he did he slowly took his mouth from mine and planted kisses all over my face and one on my neck making me shiver.

"Andy," he whispered and I looked up at him, "Please be my girl.". I nodded. I couldn't think of anything to say but I couldn't say no either. However, I couldn't help but think that I wasn't as happy as I should be. It nerved me to think what we would done once Summer was over and we went back to Hogwarts. Would he expect for us to openly show our relationship? I guessed it wouldn't matter since Malfoy would soon ruin my reputation. At least I'd have Fred there to cheer me up even just between classes. I smiled before drifting off into sleep.

I woke up the next morning with Fred's back to me.I held my laughter as I kissed the back of his neck slowly then quickly turned my back to him. He chuckled and hugged me from behind.

"Goodmorning love." he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey people are actually reading my story! I hope you enjoy as much as I enjoy writing it. I accept constructive criticism, haters can flame if it makes them feel better about themselves. (; Anyways suggestions, comments, concerns, feel free to PM or leave a review. If anyone would like to submit an priginal character, I'll consider. Please emphasize their personality so I can do them justice. Okay enough chitchat , on with the storyyyy. I already wrote this chapter and it was pretty good but my browser refreshed and I forgot half of what I wrote so bear with me.(:

The rest of my summer went by in a blur. Hermione and I were allowed to stay at the Burrow along with Harry. I spent most days outside watching the boys play Quidditch. As much as I enjoyed watching their athletic bodies. Not that I'm a pervert but hey , sex is natural and who am I to go against nature? Not that I was actually having sex. I'd thought about it but Fred never allowed anything past often watched the sunset on a meadow away from the Burrow, just talking. He told me stories about pranks they'd played in the past that made me laugh. Other than that, we usually talked about me. It may be vain of me but Fred kept asking about me so I kept answering. I didn't ask much about him, to be honest, there really wasn't anything I wanted to know. I opened up to Fred in ways I never thought I would to a Gryffindor. I told him how I fel t about my sister, which was somethig I had only ever shared with my closest Slytherin friends. He didn't tell me I was wrong for hating every little thig she did and going out of my way to grind her gears, but he didn't say it was right either. But he seemed sympathetic when I told him how she was always putting me down, and understood that this is what sparked my hatred for her.

Hermione, I cringed at just the thought of her name. When I wasn't attempting to aggravate her, I avoided her which was my ulitmate motive in staying outside with the boys. My sister stayed inside doing homework and studying in advance. On days she decided to come outside, I stayed inside and helped Mrs. Weasley do chores. Because of this, Mrs. Weasley seemed to favor me more than the other guests. Fred was pleased with this. We assumed that his mother had noticed there was something between us. According to Fred, this meant she approved. Apparently when she didn't like other girls his brother had brought home, she voiced her opinion right away. We also concluded she'd noticed whatever was going on between Ron and Hermione but didn't quite know what it was. She watched them with a hawk-like precision at all times, with an unsure look on her face, brows furrowing ever so slightly. Mrs. Weasley watched Fred and I with that same hawk-like precision but I noticed a small smile played at her lips while doing so.

When chores were done, I helped Mrs. Weasley with her knitting. The look on her face when I mentioned I knew how to knit was priceless. Knitting and sewing were things I'd learn in dance since we made our own costumes. Our dance instructor felt costumes were more carefully done by those who would have to wear them.

I should've been elated that the Weasleys' accepted me for who I was, but it wasn't satisfying for me. It made me miss my Slytherin friends who accepted me because I had proven myself worthy. I was even envious when they wrote me about the places they'd been and things they' done over the summer while I was stuck at the Burrow. I was anxious when I thought about going back to school. I was excited to go back to my life in Slytherin but after what Draco saw, I wasn't sure my life at Hogwarts would be that way once everyone knew. Well, I guess there's only one way to find out.

I was finally able to experience Diagon Alley this year. I didn't buy much since Hermione had convinced our parents that her second hand books would be just as good if not better, since she'd written notes in them. Still, I managed to enjoy. We ate icecream and candy and visited the pet shop. I was even allowed to get my very own brand new wand at Ollivander's. I had convinced my parents that every wizard has different needs in a wand and Hermione's old one was prohibiting me from excelling in magic. Mine was a 9" slim Yew wand with a Unicorn hair core.

"Hm. I don't use Yew wood often. Putting it with unicorn hair was just an experiment... Interesting." Ollivander eyed me curiously. I shrugged simply then continued to cast spells. I grinned at the fountain of sparks that my wand emitted. "Yes, this wand has deifinitely chosen you.". I paid for the wand then practically skipped outside to find Fred and the others. Fred was suppose to come with me to get my wand but he left shortly after Mrs. Weasley left us. He said he had something important to get. On my way, I saw a second hand robe shop and decided to pick up a few Slytherin robes.

"Andy!" a familiar voice called as soon as I'd exited the shop. I turned to see Fred carrying a white box with several holes.

"Bought yourself a pet?" I pointed to the box. Why had he gone alone? He knew I'd loved the pet shop. Fred nodded with a big grin on his handsome face. He set the box down and opened it. He reached inside and pulled out a Bengal cat, which was grey with leopard like spots. It was the exact one I'd taken a liking to at the pet store. Well, at least I'd get to see her since Fred was her new owner.

"Yup. This was the one you stood looking at for ten minutes. You wanted to buy it didn't you?" Fred teased. I couldn't believe it. He'd done exactly what Hermione would've done to me. He knew I loved animals, especially the Bengal cat I'd seen in the petshop. He bought it to rub in my face? Fred was the last person I expected to do something like that to me. He didn't even like cats!

"Really Fred?" I hissed "You bought it just to rub it in my face? That's something Hermione would do and you know how I feel about her putting me down all the time!" I felt my eyes getting wet in angry tears. They quickly began falling down my cheek.

"Baby, don't cry. It's not what you think." he frowned at my tears and brought me closer to him. "I bought this for you because I knew it'd make you happy. Store owner claimed she's half kneazle. She's perfect for you so I had to buy it for you!". He put the cat in my arms. I couldn't fid the words to say. Tears kept streaming down my face but this time out of joy. The Weasleys' weren't the wealthiest wizard family but somehow Fred had managed to find the money to buy me something special. It was the sweetest gift I'd ever recieved. I threw my arms over Fred's neck and kissed him passionately.

We met the others at the book store. I was almost lucky enough to have avoided any encounters with any Slytherins. Apparently I'm not the luckiest person out there for at our last spot I, yet again, spotted the beautiful platinum blonde-haired boy that only noticed me in my dreams. Draco Malfoy, again. He was talking to my sister and her two friends most likely teasing them. Hermione and him were in eachother's face. She looked furious and Draco seemed amused. Was it horrible that I was jealous? With my kind boyfriend right behind me. But I was, even if he was probably calling her a mudblood or some other insult, at least he noticed my goody-two-shoes Gryffindork sister. I stared through the window for quite some time. Hermione had pulled out her wand and was threatening a now frightened Draco. I felt my blood begin to boil and without thinking, marched lividly into the bookstore.

"Andy? Where are you going?" I pushed past Fred.

I raised my wand to Hermione's neck and cleared my throat to bring her attention.

"Andy?" Harry seemed surprised at my action. Ron and Hermione both glared at me. "Andy stop!".

"Shut it Potter." I hissed, not taking my eyes off Hermione.

"Are you going to hex me Andy?" she asked venom dripping from her words, "I always knew there was something wrong with you. Mum and dad wouldn't believe me.". I laughed, truly laughed.

"You think you're so perfect don't you? You hide it so well. No one sees you for who you really are Hermione. No one but me." my voice was more venomous than hers. I was a rattle snake who'd been pestered too long and was ready to strike. I might not be as big as the lion in front of me, but one bite and my venom could kill.

"Andy! You've gone too far!" Fred tugged at my arm but I held my position.

"Listen to your blood traitor boyfriend, Granger. I don't need help, especially from a filthy mudblood such as your self." I was caught off guard at Draco's voice. My head snapped in his direction and I looked at him in disbelief. So, he knew who I was. My wand lowered slowly. His words stung. Hermione took the chance to storm out, an angry Harry and Ron trailing behind her. Draco smirked at me before taking off in the oppisite direction. I stood defeated while Fred gave me a look that said he expected me to explain myself.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head in disappointment and stood with his arms crossed. My cat which I must've dropped in my rage, brushed against my legs. Fred grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the back of the bookstore, where it seemed there was no people. He pushed me against the wall and hovered over me.

"You were protecting Malfoy." he said in a low voice, "You're my girl Andy. You can't pull shit like that. Do you know what it makes me look like? The dumb boyfriend of some whore who follows Draco Malfoy around like a pathetic puppy! You're going to stay away from him Andy. Don't you even so much as look in his direction. Do I make myself clear?". I couldn't handle his words after being made a fool by Draco. Some whore? That was the second time he'd said it this summer. Was I really becoming one? It was pathetic and embaressing that people seemed to notice how I felt about Draco. Tears were trickling down my face and I had trouble breathing through my sobs. Fred just watched me not bothering to comfort me. His eyes were still dark and his face stoic. I decided then and there that I'd change. To save what little reputation I had left, I would stop what I felt for Draco and be content with Fred. I'd make sure no one would say I was a pathetic whore who worshipped the ground Draco walked on.

My tears eventually stopped and Fred offered me his handkerchief (spellcheck!). When I had recovered, we silently left the book store to find the others. As expected, from afar the Golden Trio gave me dirty looks as Fred and I walked closer.

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley bustled toward me checking my face and hugging me, "Were you crying? What happened?". Fred gave me a look from behind her back, as if telling me to lie.

"I'm fine. I was just so overwhelmed with Fred's gift." I motioned towards the ground at the cat who sat at my feet. She mewed when Mrs. Weasley noticed her. Ron scoffed in the background.

"Oh, how sweet of my Fred." Fred grinned crookedly at his mother, "Well, let's get home. I still have a meal to cook.".


	6. Author's Note

hey everyone! so, I'm just making a little note about some things my reviewer Alicia Mirza noticed. I think she made some very good points at things I overlooked. So, I'd like to thank her for that and say that I appreciate it! (:

Apparently, I'm an idiot who dives head first into things like this. I didn't brain storm or do any planning. It all sort of just popped in my mind and I wrote it on here to get all the ideas out of my head. I thought there would be an option to keep the story private until it was ready but I couldn't figure out how to do that so I just published the chapters thinking it'd be a while before anyone noticed my story. When people viewed my story no one said anything negative so I kept Alicia reviewed, I finally went back and re-read my story and was like, "Wow what the hell did I just write...?".

I need to brainstorm more and develop my character. Also, I need to improve myEnglish because it seems that my sentences are rather choppy. We dont use English very much here in my country (Well at least I don't) so I'll just have to work extra hard on improving it.

So firstly, I apologize if Hermione's out of character. I need her to be a little bit dark. Because its part of what makes Andy who she is. Which at this point in the story is a shallow jerk.

I'm sorry but Hermione isn't a very good sister in this story. But in a way that it still fits in with her character. Hermione was suppose to be an only child who her parents love very much. In my story, she's still loved by them by the push her to be the best in everything. So this is what drives Hermione to study so hard and be a perfectionist. Now, I've also added a sister for Hermione, Andy, whom you have noticed is not a Granger. In fact she was adopted by the Grangers against their will. They loved their daughter Hermione but they didn't want another one. Why they were forced? That's part of Andy's story.

Anyways, another factor is that from a young age, Andy is better at most things(minor things though like her powers coming at an earlier age, Hermione's body wasn't cut out for dance either, Andy also spoke at a young age of 6months while Hermione was 8 months before doing so,) than Hermione and their parents don't like it. They're that proud of Hermione and want their daughter to outshine the child that was forced upon them. they aren't bad enough people to do anything to Andy but they do compare the two often and encourage Hermione to do better. this just adds to their sibling rivalry and how much Hermione wants to best , Hermione does love Andy but the things she does drives Andy to hate her. Hermione is still a witty brave witch though (: I was thinking of doing some chapters in her POV but I don't think I'd do it justice. One was the birthday scene which I took out because I didn't like it especially the ending. The important part there was that Mrs . Wesley somehow knew to cook all of Andy's favorite foods. Hermione was the one to tell her , even though Andy threatened her after their meeting with Draco, Hermione was still nice enough to do this for Andy's birthday.

As for Fred, the attraction is mostly physical. does care for her but its not love either. Freds also OOC. The books mention that he's the more daring and outgoing twin. I played with that a little, he's also the more flirty twin but in a relationship he's more dominant making him a tad possessive with his girlfriend.

Ididn't' notice I'd made everyone dislike Hermione. It was only suppose to be the Slytherin. Fred might tease her and call her a know-it-all but not dislike her. Good point(;

Well I think that's about it. Sorry I took so long to respond. I had to think things through. I still have to go back though.I don't have access to copies of the HP books but I'll be doing research online as to the personality and traits of the characters. (: So tata loves, thanks so much again for taking the time to read and review. It helped me a lot.


End file.
